Forbidden Fruit
by LuckyNekoNinjaMaiden
Summary: Tso Lan and Hsi Wu are orphaned brothers who grew up together. But when their bond grew stronger then usual, how will they deal with their feelings for each other? Alternate Universe. Oneshot. Contains yaoi and incest. Don't like, don't read!


**"Forbidden Fruit"**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures.**_

_**Summary: Tso Lan and Hsi Wu are orphaned brothers who grew up together. But when their bond grew stronger then usual, how will they deal with their feelings for each other? Alternate Universe. Oneshot.**_

_**Warning: Contains both yaoi and incest. Don't like, don't read!**_

_**Setting: Took place in Ancient Japan.**_

There is no bond greater then the bond between two siblings. Siblings who spend a lot of time with each other developed a strong bond that can last a lifetime, filled with both love and hostility. A bond like that is worth more then all the money in the world. And it's strong enough to withstand anything. Sometimes it's good for siblings to have a strong bond, but when that bond becomes stronger then usual... well, it's really not so good at all. That is the kind of bond that two brothers, Tso Lan and Hsi Wu, are sharing. At first, when they were young, it was a normal sibling relationship. They were orphans who have nothing except each other, living on the streets of a small town near the shore. They didn't knew who their father was, and their mother commit suicide because she was treated severly badly by the townfolk for refusing to tell them who the father is. The two have no other family besides their mother. Tso Lan is the oldest so he was the only one to take care of his little brother. He was the one who raised Hsi Wu all on his own. He had to work many jobs to support both him and his brother. It was tough times back then for the two of them. They have nothing to lose, though nothing to gain. People would ridicule them for being 'spawns of a whore'. No one even bothered to help them. But they do have each other, and that was enough for the both of them. They had always spend a lot of time together, enjoying each others company. They've been through a lot together, through the good times and the bad times. And they were very grateful that they still have each other. They share a strong bond that kept them closer to each other throughout their entire lives. But as they grew older, this feeling of theirs grows bigger and bigger. Neither Tso Lan or Hsi Wu know how to handle these strong feelings for each other. None of them knew what to do about their 'unnatural desires' for one another. Should they try to resist or give in to the taste of forbidden fruit? It is a question that neither of them know the answer for.

For as long as he can remember, Hsi Wu has always look up to Tso Lan. Tso Lan raised his little brother when no one else would. He's always looking out for him, making sure that he's safe. He'll always stands up to anyone who tried to harm his little brother in any way, shape, or form. He spends every Summer evening at the shore with him whenever the fireflies flew about. He's calm, wise, and really strong. And he's always reading so many books to pass the time. He's such a bookworm! He listens to his little brother, caring about what he says or feels. He always let his brother sleep next to him whenever his brother gets scared. He sometimes let his little brother listen to him read a fascinating tale from one of his books. He always spends an afternoon meal with him on a nice Spring day when the Cherry Blossoms are in bloom. He plays games with his little brother whenever he has the time. He's always there to comfort, protect, love, and care for his little brother. Hsi Wu is very lucky to have his big brother around. He loves him. He loves him very much. But the problem is that he loves him more then a brother! As soon as he turned sixteen, he begin to developed these strange feelings for his older brother. He doesn't know why he had such feelings. He just does. And it pains him to keep hiding his everlasting love for Tso Lan. How can he not love his one and only brother? Tso Lan is very tall and beautiful. As beautiful as a priceless gem. More beautiful then a butterfly of such vibrant colors. With long, raven hair as majestic as a horse's mane. And such gorgeous eyes as blue as the deep blue sea. He's kind, caring, and very brave. Braver then a lion, and stronger then a tiger. He has such a nice, muscled body under that purple and red kimono of his. It's like looking at a work of art. Oh, how disgusting and ashamed Hsi Wu feels for thinking such thoughts! What is wrong with him? Why is he like this? He shouldn't be having these sinful feelings for his only sibling. Tso Lan is his brother! His older brother! He's in love with the man who has the same blood as his, and he can't help it! He sometimes tried to rid himself of his unholy desires for his brother by having a nice, warm bath. He usually takes a bath to ease his mind, to forget about such awful things. But even that wouldn't help. He loves his own brother, and nothing can save him. No one must know about this, not even his big brother. Who knows what will happen if anyone found out about Hsi Wu's most darkest secret. He just has to keep this a secret til the day he dies. But keeping this a secret is what hurts him the most... becasue he truly loves his older brother, and yet he can't be with him.

Tso Lan cares a lot about his little brother, and he loves him dearly. Sure Hsi Wu is a chaotic trickster who causes nothing but trouble. Still, he's a pretty good kid. He always assist on helping his big brother with anything, including daily chores. He cleans around the small, wooden hut on which both him and his brother lived in. He helps with cooking the meals. He always made a bento lunch for his brother everyday. And he's always concern whenever his brother gets hurt or gets too tired from all the work. Tso Lan thinks it's adorable that his little brother is concerned about him all the time, but he doesn't want him to worry so much. He always reassured his brother that he is alright, even though sometimes it's hard to be the responsible one. It'll always put a smile on Hsi Wu's face everytime he hears his brother's reassuring words. He has such a perfect smile. Full of kindness, hope, and joy. A smile that will brighten up anybody's day. Tso Lan admired his little brother for such a delicate, cherishable smile. He also admired him for being so energic and determine. He loves everything about his little brother. Hsi Wu is kind and caring. He's childish and playful. He's empathic and helpful. He's nice and considerate. And he's really cute. With spikey black hair and emerald eyes that shine bright like the evening star. Not to mention that he has such a beautifully slim body underneath his blue and gold kimono. His body is even more beautiful in the water when he's bathing. Slowly lathering his entire body in sweet-scenting soap. Rinsing himself off with a wooden bucket as the water glisten on his tan skin. He's so beautiful when he bathes. Like a Koi fish when it swims through a water garden as its scales sparkle in the sunlight. And he's very handsome for a boy at the age of sixteen. More handsome then a god. Oh, what was Tso Lan thinking! He feels like a complete idiot for lowering himself with such 'unpleasant' thoughts about a man. Especailly if those thoughts are about his own brother! This is insane. An eighteen-year-old man like Tso Lan is not suppose to fall in love with another man, including his little brother. He knew that this love is extremely forbidden. Incestry is immoral. It is a sin against all that is wholesome. An abomination in the eyes of the Lord. It is positively wrong above all levels of wrong. He's not suppose to love him more then a sibling, but it's extremely hard for him to restrain himself from doing so. How much long must he hold back his deep, undying love for Hsi Wu? Let's hope it doesn't end up killing him in the process.

These two brothers have uncontrolable and endless feelings for each other. A love that is highly forbidden. A fruit that has the tainted taste of lust. A flower that can bloom from a pure act of sin. Tso Lan and Hsi Wu have been keeping their love for one another a secret from each other for a really long time. It's been extremely hard for both of them to do so because they truly love each other more then life itself. But sooner or later, those two will have to confess their love in order to save themselves and each other.

It was on the twenty-fourth of December(which in our own time is the day before Christmas). Night descended upon the town as a terrible snowstorm swept over the place. Tso Lan and Hsi Wu were snowed in at their home. The hut was small. Only enough room for two people. There was a small kitchen, a futon bed in the corner, a furnace, and upstairs is a bathroom with two circular tubs. It was blistering cold from both the inside and the outside. So cold that not even a warm meal that the two brothers had earlier would keep them warm enough to stand for it. Even though they're lucky to have a furnace, they did not have enough wood to bring warmth into their home. Tso Lan was real worried about how bad the situation is. But he was more worried about his little brother. Hsi Wu is the smallest and weakest one so it's likely that he'll freeze to death first. Tso Lan would definately last longer, but that didn't give him no comfort whatsoever. He did not want his little brother to freeze at all. He'll never forgive himself if he sit there and let the only family he had die in this damn, freezing cold. So he suggested that both him and his brother huddle together on the bed to keep warm. Hsi Wu was surprised, nervous, yet pleased at the idea. But both of them knew it wouldn't work. It was getting more and more cold inside the hut, and time was running out. If this was to be their last moments together, then they would do all they can to make every minute count. Now is the time for them to confess their love towards one another.

"Brother?" Hsi Wu said. "Mmmm... there is something that I have to tell you. Something that I wanted to tell you for a really long time. But I'm not sure if I should."

"What is it, dearest brother?" Tso Lan asked as he look down at his little brother. "What do you want to tell me?"

"Well, since it seems that all hope is lost, I wanted to tell you something that I was too afraid to say to you because I wasn't sure how you will react. I love you, Tso Lan, more then a regular sibling should. I know this is wrong, but my love for you is too strong to resist. You've done so much for me, and everyday I wished for some sort of way to repay you. I love you from the bottom of my heart. And what I said is the honest truth. I'll still love you even though you'll never feel the same for me."

"That's where you're wrong, Hsi Wu. For you see, I love you too. I always love you more then a brother. I was too nervous to tell you because I didn't want you to have to love me in that kind of way for my sake. I couldn't live with myself if I harm you in any such way. I was afraid of losing you because of my own ignorance."

"I'm sorry for putting you through all that, brother. I didn't mean to cause you such pain."

"It doesn't matter, brother. You don't need to be sorry. I love you so much that I would do anything to protect you."

"And I would do anything just to be with you. But I guess it doesn't matter now."

"Why is that?"

"Because it's too late. Even if we confess our love, we're still going to die. If I have to die with anyone, I'm certainly glad it was you, Tso Lan."

"It's not over yet, Hsi Wu. There is a way for us to survive."

"How?"

"I don't know how to put this delicately."

"Tell me! This could be our last chance for survival."

Tso Lan whispered something into his little brother ear. When his big brother was done explaining, Hsi Wu blushed a bright red on his cheeks.

"Is that really the only way, brother?" He asked. "Suppose we just do some cuddling instead-"

"It's either that or become a frozen corpse, brother." Tso Lan said. "Kissing and hugging won't be enough."

"I guess I have to agree on that. It's the only way for us to survive in order for our love to."

With that, Tso Lan took off his shoes as he laid them on the floor. Hsi Wu quickly did the same. Tso Lan caress his brother's face as he give him a tender kiss. Hsi Wu kissed back as he gently embraced his brother, taking the band off that was holding back his brother's long and gorgeous hair. Tso Lan embraced his brother back as he took off his brother's robe and toss it aside. The kiss grew intense as Hsi Wu quickly did the same to his brother's robe, wrapped his arms around his brother's neck, and pulled him over on top of his own self upon the futon bed. Tso Lan broke up the kiss as he took off the rest of both his and his brother's clothes off before he went back to kissing him. The rest of the night was hot, sweet, and passionate. Handle with the most gentle care in the most softest way. The next morning, when the sun was rising above the snow-covered reign, Tso Lan woke up to find Hsi Wu sleeping in his arms. He smiled as he gently kissed his little brother on the forehead. Hsi Wu slowly opened his eyes and smiled as he snuggled against his big brother's chest. They have eaten forbidden fruit, and they were happy. They know that they can never be fogiven for committing this sin, but they didn't care. It was all worth it. They are, and always be, in love with each other. And that is how it should be. A few days later, the two brothers run away somewhere faraway and no one ever saw them again.

The End.

_Hi, LuckyNekoNinjaMaiden here! So on this story, I wanted to write a story that shows a lesson about love. It doesn't matter if you're gay, lesbian, straight, or bisexual. Love is love. Love is for all kinds of people. I might be a straight female that loves to write Yaoi all the time, but even I know that love can be in many shapes or forms. It's just something that I wanted to get off my chest for a while. So don't hate me for writing this fanfic. It's something that I really wanted to write besides writing fanfics for Power Rangers, Super Sentai, and Pokemon. Before I do a fanifc for Pokemon, I maybe writing a very special crossover for the Holiday Season. So to all my readers out there, have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! "Meow!" X3_


End file.
